


too little, too late

by NoHappyEnding



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoHappyEnding/pseuds/NoHappyEnding
Summary: Baekhyun’s supposed to be Chanyeol’s best man. Only problem, he’s in love with his best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this and hope you guys enjoy it. Also I hope I’ve written this to the prompter's like. A big thank you goes to the Mods and their amazing work. And an even bigger thank you goes to them for their patience. I know, I’ve caused a lot of trouble. I’m sorry for that. ♥

 

"How do I look?"

 _Breathtaking_ , was the first word that wandered through Baekhyun's mind as his best friend stepped out of the changing room in an elegant suit. Happily he swirled around in front of the mirror and all Baek could do was forcing out a small, sad smile.

Baekhyun didn't want to be there but somehow he had no other choice. Chanyeol and he had been best friends since childhood days and they solved all problems together. They had always been together. But this now would change, because Chanyeol would marry his boyfriend soon.

Today Baek accompanied him to try some wedding suits; and he hated it. Baek couldn't deny that he saw Chanyeol as more than just his best friend. For a long time Baekhyun already had feelings for Yeol but he never dared to tell him. Too great was the fear to ruin their  friendship.

A sigh left Baekhyun's throat as he looked at Yeol's happy face; his gorgeous smile and sparkling eyes. One more time he looked at himself through the mirror before he turned back to Baekhyun.

"So, now tell me. How do I look?" he asked again.

Baekhyun forced himself to smile. "You look good."

"Good?" Chanyeol asked disappointed. "Baek, I don't want to look good. This is my wedding, I want to look more than good."

Baekhyun chuckled and stood up. Slowly he walked up to taller until he stood right in front of him. "Okay, listen," Baekhyun said and reached out for his neck tie. He loosened it and pulled it away. "You look stunning, Park Chanyeol," Baek said and Yeol proudly smiled at his friend. "But please wear a bow tie."

"A bow? Wouldn't that be a bit to boyish?" Chanyeol asked, putting on an adorable facial expression mixed between frown and pout.

Baek snickered at the taller's cuteness. "Aren't you a boy?"

"No, I'm a man!"

"And the most handsome ever." Baekhyun chuckled and Chanyeol grinned at him.

"I'm so glad that you're my best man." He smiled, watching as Baekhyun tied the bow around his neck. "Luhan doesn't know how to tie a bow."

Baekhyun smiled sadly and tugged at the bow, slightly. "Yeah...good I'm here to dress you up, huh?"

"Yes, thank God," Yeol said and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Baekhyun's nose.

Baekhyun was going miss it. Those little loving gestures like small kisses on nose or forehead, surprise back hugs and nightly calls.

When Chanyeol first introduced Luhan to him, Baekhyun couldn't hide his shock. Yeah, sure Luhan was a stunning beauty and all but he wasn't Chanyeol's type. Chanyeol was an outgoing person, always on the run, looking for new adventures. And all the young Chinese liked was shopping, hanging out at the spa and eating at fancy restaurants. But was a restaurant where you should spend all your dates at? Baekhyun didn't think so. And he was sure Chanyeol didn't think so, either. And this was why Baekhyun was more than shocked when Chanyeol told him that he asked Luhan to marry him. He just couldn't understand it.

"So, this one is it, then?" Chanyeol's voice pulled Baek out of his thoughts. "It's a great one, right?"

"It is." Baek nodded. "It's perfect."

With a sad expression Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol paid for his suit and happily swung the bag back and forth when they made their way down the street. He really tried to be happy, tired to smile but he just couldn't. Knowing that Chanyeol soon would be a married man, lay heavy on his heart.

"Baek~"

Baekhyun flinched and yelped in shock when his best friend suddenly grabbed him by his arm. "Wh-what?!"

"What's wrong with you, today?"

"N..nothing is wrong with me."

Chanyeol's lips curled into a soft smile. "Don't lie to me, Baek. I know you since forever and I can tell that there's something bothering you. So what is it?"

Baekhyun looked up to the taller and couldn't prevent that his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, hey!" Yeol gasped and cupped the smaller's face. "Why are you crying? What's wrong."

"Ahh, it's stupid," Baek sobbed. "It's just...seeing you in this suit makes me realize that you soon will be married and everything will change..."

"Everything will change?"

"Yes."

"What will change?" Yeol asked, wiping the tears away from his friend's cheeks. "What are you afraid of?"

"It won't be as it is right now or as it was." Baekhyun hiccuped. "It won't be just the two of us anymore. No more spontaneous trips to the beach, no more movie nights, no more lazy weekends." With teary eyes he looked at Chanyeol, who looked at him with wide open eyes. "Hahaha, I'm sorry," he laughed out. "It's just...I'm going to miss all this."

"Oh, Baek!" Chanyeol cooed and pulled his crying friend into a bear hug. "I may be getting married but that doesn't mean that our friendship will suffer because of it. Yeah, maybe there won't be nightly trips to McDonald's anymore but we still can spend days together, making movie weekends and trips to the beach. Luhan understands, he really does. He has a best friend himself, we already talked about this."

"You...you did?"

"We did," Chanyeol said and pulled back, smiling. "He was afraid that his friendship with Sehun could break up and I told him not to worry about this. He'll still have his spa days together with Sehun, just as we still will have our movie nights."

Baek had to smile at the gentle, loving kiss that was set on top of his head. "There's no need to worry."

"O..okay."

"Alright and now let's go. I'll treat you big sundae."

"Strawberry?" Baek cutely asked, peeking up.

Laughing, Chanyeol reached for his friends small hand. "Of course!"

 

 

 

♦

 

 

 

"Oh, wait, wait, wait," Baek huffed and waved his hand a little. "Chanyeol doesn't like chocolate, you just can't pick out four different types of chocolate."

He didn't know how he ended up at the small pastry shop trying samples for Chanyeol's and Luhan's wedding cake with only one half of the bridal couple, but he knew that he wanted to strangle the petite Chinese right the second Luhan did order nothing but chocolate cake.

Nougat cream cake, dark chocolate with truffle, milk chocolate tart with caramel, white chocolate mousse with strawberries. Admittedly, the white mousse was to die for, but that wasn't the point.

"Are you even listening to me?" came as a growl. "Yeol doesn't like chocolate."

"As if I wouldn't now," Luhan said back, rolling his eyes. "But he said it's okay."

"That's quite egoistic," Baek uttered and watched as Chanyeol's fiancé took another spoon full of the mousse. "It's his wedding as well."

Luhan sighed loudly and put his spoon away. "If he wouldn't be okay with me picking out chocolate cake for our wedding, I wouldn't do. Plus, did you ever see him eating cake?" he asked. "Right, never. Yeol's never been a fan of cake."

"Still..." Baek mumbled.

A smile formed on Luhan's lips. "Baekhyun, I know that you're not a fan of me but believe me, I love Yeol and I would never do something he wouldn't want." Oh how Baekhyun hated this smile; this beautiful, stunning smile. "I know we haven't had the best start but maybe we still can become friends."

Baek forced himself to smile. "Yeah, maybe."

"Great." Luhan beamed. "Then why not today?! What do you think, the white mousse is best, huh?"

"Yeah," Baekhyun mumbled as he gazed at the plate with the delicious strawberry cake. "It is."

After picking out the cake and some other small pastries for the wedding, Luhan dragged Baekhyun to a florist to take a look at the flower arrangement for the tables and the banquet hall. "Orchids?"

"Yes." Luhan smiled brightly. "And Baby's Breath. It's a quite weird combination but it doesn't look that bad, right?"

"And why Baby's Breath?" Baek asked curiously as he looked at the flower decoration. Luhan was right and the combo of the exoctic, dark purple orchids and the veil herb was weird but didn't look bad at all. It had its own unique charm.

Luhan hummed at the question and Baek frowned as his smile softened. "Yeol once brought me some," he snickered. "It was our fourth date, or more it was supposed to be our fourth date. He forgot it, you know. Three hours I waited for him and when I eventually decided to go home, he showed up. Bathed in sweat from running, in nothing but an old shirt and sweatpants, with a small bouquet of Baby's Breath in his hand."

Still smiling, the Chinese shook his head. "He planned on buying me a rose as an apology but he forgot his wallet and all he had in his pocket were a few cents, that were just enough for a handful of Baby's Breath."

Baekhyun had to smile at the image of Chanyeol, he had in mind.

"I'll never forget this day," Luhan said, gently running the tips of his fingers over the white flower. "This was the day I realized that this man is the best I could ever ask for."

Unknowingly, Baek nodded his head at the words, smiling softly.

"Do you want to know why he forgot about our date this day?"

"Huh?" Confused over the sudden question, Baekhyun looked at the Chinese. "What?"

"Because of you," Luhan laughed. "He forgot because of you."

"Ehh? Because of me?"

Luhan nodded. "Yes. You were sick and he stayed with you because you had to throw up a lot."

"Oh..I..I didn't know." Baek blushed a little. He really had no idea.

"I wasn't surprised to be honest. Chanyeol talks a lot about you. You can say you're his favorite topic." Luhan let out an amused giggle. "He loves you a lot, you know."

Baekhyun's face fell. "Yes, I know..." he mumbled, looking to the ground.

_But not like he loves you._

The hours slowly passed and with every other minute Baekhyun had to spend with his best friend's fiancé, he had to admit that Luhan wasn't that much of a bad guy; no, he was acutally really nice and Baekhyun could tell why Chanyeol fell in love with him. Luhan was a happy nature, always smiling and incredible friendly.

"Say Baekhyun, do you have a suit for the wedding already?" Luhan randomly asked as they passed by a clothing store.

"I do." Baek nodded. "It's actually an old one but I don't have money to buy a new one and it still fits so."

"Let's buy you one, then."

"Eh, what?!" Baek asked with a squeak and stopped in his tracks. He stared at Luhan, who brightly smiled at him. "Let's buy you a new suit. I'll pay," the Chinese repeated and Baek immediately began to shake his head. "No, no."

"Oh, come on." Luhan pouted and linked arms with Baek. "You as Yeol's best man have to look gorgeous as well."

"Luhan..that's really nice of you but I really can't a-"

"If you don't come with me right now, I'll ask Chanyeol about your size."

"Oh, you won't do that!" Baek warned.

Luhan stuck out his tongue. "I do what I want! And now, come on!" He grinned and pulled the other into the next store.

 

 

 

♣

 

 

 

Packed with bags and exhausted from the day with Luhan, Baekhyun slumped onto his ouch, sighing loudly. He leaned back and closed his eyes until his buzzing phone demanded his attention. He fumbled it out of his pocket and peeked at the screen. Two messages. One from Chanyeol, one from an unknown number. He frowned as he opened the message,hoping it wouldn't be a spam or something.

**_Hey Baekhyunnie, it's me._ **

"Baekhyunnie?!"   
**_  
_ ** **_Yeol gave me your number, I hope that's okay._ **

"No, but whatever!"   
****_  
_ **_I just wanted to tell you that I had a lot of fun with you today and hope that we can meet some time again. :)_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ "If it has to be..."   
****_  
_ **_Have a good night!_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Luhan~_

  


**_Hey there._ ** ****_  
_ **_I had fun too. Sure we can meet again, but only when you don't buy me a suit!_ ** ****_  
_ **_Thanks again! It really is a nice one._ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Sleep tight._

A sigh left Baek as he hit the send button. _'Why does he have to be so freaking nice?!'_ _  
_ Sighing again, he went to open Chanyeol's message.

**_Hey there, sunshine._ **

His lips curled into a soft smile.

**_I heard that you got a new suit. I hope Luhan didn't drag you around too much._ **

"Oh, you have no idea."

**_Anyways, I hope you're not too exhausted and you will open the door for me, when I ring the bell in 3, 2, 1!_ **

At the sound of the ringing doorbell, Baek broke into a wide smile. He got up from the couch and went to the hallway. "My Mommy always told me not to open the door for strangers."

"Too bad," came from the other side of the door. "Then I have to eat this nice pizza by myself, I guess."

"Big sized?"

"Yes."

"With double cheese?"

"Of course."

"And for dessert?"

"Strawberry ice-cream cake with chocolate sauce."

Ever so slowly Baek opened the door and peeked through the gap. "Is it a big piece of cake?"

"No," Yeol said with a grin. "I have two big pieces."

"Ah, okay," Baek sang and finally opened the door. "I guess I can make an exception."

"Too kind," the tall man snickered as he made his way into the apartment. He kicked off his shoes and shuffled to the living room. "Oh, is that the suit?" he asked and tapped the paper bag with his foot.

"Yeah." Baek nodded and sat down on the couch. He reached for the bag and pulled out the dark blue, slim cut suit out.

"Wow," Yeol whistled and took the blazer away from his friend. "It's nice," he said as he held the cloth up.

"It was freaking expensive," Baek whined. "Luhan didn't have to do this."

"But he wanted to." Chanyeol smiled and gave the jacket back. "Feel honored, he doesn't spend money on people he doesn't like."

"He said that I, as your best man, should look gorgeous as well."

"Well, he's right, isn't he?" Chanyeol hummed as he opened the pizza box. He then leaned over to Baek and grinned at him. "The suit is just the cherry to make look even more gorgeous."

"Even more gorgeous?!" Baek snorted. "Watch out Park, or else you slip on your own grease."

Chanyeol only snickered at the comment and pressed  a big, sloppy kiss on his friend's cheek.  

"Eww!" Baekhyun screeched and wiped the drool from his cheek. "What was that for?!"

"Act of love."

"Act of love? God, if this is how you kiss, Luhan isn't to be envied."

"Luhan never complains about my kisses," Yeol said with a nod. "They're always full of love."

"Yeah so?" Baek laughed. "More like, full of saliva."

"Oh what are you saying?!"

Baekhyun yelped in shock when Chanyeol jumped up and pinned him down to the couch. With one of his big hands he held onto the smaller's wrist, while the fingers of his other hand began to poke Baek's sites. "Take that back!"

"Never!" rolled past Baek's lip as a loud squeak. "You drool like a dog!"

A dangerous smile spread over the tall man's face. "If you say so."

"Cha-chanyeol?" Baek gasped as Chanyeol leaned down. "What are you doing?", his eyes widened when his friend licked his lips, wetting them. "Ew, Yeol, no! Please! No-ahh!"

Baekhyun squirmed and screamed, twisted and turned, wiggled and kicked his legs to get out of Chanyeol's hold as the taller plant one wet kiss after another on his face but it was useless. "Mommy!" he cried, squeezing his eyes shut as Chanyeol bit his nose to the crowning completion.

With a satisfied grin, Chanyeol let go of his friend and sat back up. Baekhyun lay there, hair tousled, rubbing his flushed face with his shirt. Yeol glanced at the exposed belly and poked it. "Toot toot!"

Baekhyun reared up. "Chanyeol!"

"That's my name," the man sang, reaching out for a piece of pizza.

"Gosh, you're such a meanie. Worst best friend ever!"

Chanyeol chuckled, biting into the food. "Oh yeah?!" he hummed with a mouth full of pizza. "You love me tho."

"Yes." Baek sighed and sat up. "Yes, I do." He smiled and kissed Chanyeol's cheek.

_More than you could ever imagine._

 

 

 

♠

 

 

 

 **_Baekhyunnie_ ** **_< 3_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It's such a nice day, let's go and have a coffee together._ **

 

Baekhyun indeed found himself, around an hour later, sitting in a small coffee shop together with his best friend's fiancé. Luhan looked as stunning as ever and had a bright smile painted on his disgustingly beautiful face.

"Do you know what I've thought of?"

"Hm?" Baek hummed as he took a sip from his ice cold latte.

"We should make a weekend trip. We should get a break from all the wedding stuff." Luhan smiled.

"A weekend trip? Who?"

"We," Lu said. "You, Chanyeol, Sehun and I?"

Baek raised a brow. "Sehun?"

"He's my best friend," the Chinese informed. "He's a gorgeous guy, you'll like him."

"I bet he his, but I don't think that-"

"Chanyeol thinks it's a great idea.", Luhan cut it. "He said it would be a great opportunity to get to know each other better. I mean, you're a part of Chanyeol's life and Sehun is a part of my life and when Yeol and I are married it makes us a kind of a little family, doesn't it?"

Baekhyun found himself smiling at the Chinese sparkling eyes.

"So, what do you say?" Luhan asked. "My parents own a house at a lake. You'd have your own room and we could go to the village in the evening. Around this time of the year, there are a lot of festivals there."

"O..okay." Baek gave in. "Doesn't sound that bad."

"Yay!" Luhan cheered. "Believe me, you'll like it there."

"And when will we go there?"

"This Friday."

Friday was actually only two days later and in the early afternoon of the sunny day, Baekhyun found himself standing in front of a huge mansion with a huge front yard and a private beach at a crystal clear lake. With wide open eyes and mouth, Baekhyun stared at the white building. "Didn't Luhan say that his parents own a house at a lake?"

"Well isn't this a house at a lake?" Chanyeol snickered.

"No?! This is a freaking castle at a lake!"

"Well, in Luhan's world houses are actually mansions and cheap shoes cost less than 300$."

Baek huffed. "Is this Sehun-guy also rich?" he asked as he followed Chanyeol up the stairs.

"He is, yes." Yeol nodded. "But don't worry, he's a nice guy."

Only a second after Chanyeol had knocked on the large door, it opened and a happy smiling Luhan jumped into the tall man's arms. "There you are!", he beamed, capturing the man's lips. Baekhyun felt his heart aching at the kiss. Oh, how he wished to be the one, kissing Chanyeol as often and much as he want. He forced out a small smile and pushed past the kissing couple. He dropped his bags to the floor and looked around.

Hi eyes met the gaze of a tall, young man, who was leaning against the doorway. "Uhm hi," he said and gifted the stranger a friendly smile.

"Hi," the man responded. "I'm Sehun," he introduced himself as he walked further into the hall.

"I'm Baekhyun," Baek said, scanning the man's handsome features. He was tall, almost as tall as Chanyeol, with wide shoulders and piercing eyes. "I'm Chanyeol's best friend."

"I know." Sehun smiled. "Luhan has told me that you'd come to spend the weekend with us. I was curious to meet you."

Baekhyun raised his brows. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah," the man shortly answered. He then bent down to pick up Baekhyun's luggage. "Come, I'll show you your room."

"You seem to know the house. Have you been here before?" Baekhyun asked to start a conversation as he followed Luhan's friend down the hall.

"A lot of times," Sehun answered. "Luhan's and my parents are good friends. We basically grew up together." He stopped in front of a room and opened the door. "Here, that's your room."

"Wow," Baek uttered as he stepped into the big bedroom. "It's amazing."

"Nothing special," Sehun stated. "There's a bathroom behind this door," he pointed at a door close to the windows. "I'm sure Luhan will show you around the house later on but the room next to yours is Lu's and Chanyeol's and the one on the opposite is mine."

"Ah, okay." Baek nodded. "I'm sure I'll get lost," he joked.

"The house is not that big." Sehun smiled. "Are you hungry? Luhan made a Chinese dish, you should try it."

The kitchen smelled heavenly and Baekhyun's stomach began to growl right the moment he set a foot into the big room. Chanyeol leaned against the kitchen counter. A spoon stuck between his lips and he curiously watched as his fiancé stirred in the pot in front of him.

"I showed Baekhyun his room." Sehun threw into the room and sat down at the kitchen table. "Have a seat." He then nodded at Baek, mentioning him to sit down.

"I hope you like the room?!"

"I do," Baekhyun answered Luhan's question with a smile. "It's amazing."

"Is it the room next to ours?" Chanyeol asked and Luhan nodded. "You have a great view on the lake from this room." He smiled.

"We should go swimming, later," Sehun suggested. "It's warm enough."

"Ah, sorry but I can't," Baekhyun said, blushing slightly. "I can't swim."

"For real?! But it isn't that deep. You can stand a-"

"Sehun!" Luhan snarled, cutting him off.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to," Sehun apologized. "How about we go to the village, then? There's a funfair."

"That's a great idea." Chanyeol beamed. "Are you okay with it, Baek?"

"Sure." Baekhyun smield. "Sounds fun."

Lunch was less uncomfortable than Baekhyun it expected to be. Luhan and Sehun led the conversation by talking about how often they've visit the local funfair already and how often they tried to catch a fish with one of those paper fishing nets. After lunch the group of four changed into more comfortable and funfair suitable clothes and then made their way to the village.

To Baekhyun's luck, Luhan and Chanyeol kept their lovey dovey couple shit to themselves and didn't even hold hands. Baekhyun was glad he didn't have to see it.

The funfair was well visited, with children running around eating colorful cotton candy and young boys trying their luck at shooting gallery. "Come on, Park." Sehun laughed and nudged Chanyeol's shoulder. "You vs me," he said and pointed at one of the shooting galleries. "Loser pays for all."

"You badly want to pay, huh?" Yeol snickered as he held out his hand for a handshake. "Deal!"

"Deal!" Sehun cheered and shook hands with the taller.

They paid the stadholder and started their little battle, which lost Sehun lamentably. Loudly whining he threw the air gun onto the table and stomped his feet. "You cheated!"

Chanyeol laughed, heartily. "Hahah, what? How? I played fair. Just admit you're a bad gunner."

"You know, I love you Sehunnie but Yeol is right," Luhan snickered. "You're a bad gunner."

Sehun rolled his eyes at his friend and his fiancé. "Yeah, yeah."

Baekhyun chuckled at the face Luhan's best friend made.

"Alright!" Chanyeol clapped his hands. "Since you have to pay for everything, I suggest that we go and drink something."

"Wipe off that grin, Park. Next time I'll win."

"Dream on."

The day went on with a lot of laughter and Baekhyun had to admit that he had a lot of fun. They played a few games, stopped at almost each and every food stall and in the evening the group sat down in a bar, enjoying a few drinks. After a while a few of Luhan's and Sehun's old friends and neighbors joined and soon they were a colorful group of every age.

"Hey, Sehun. Where are Luhan and Yeol?" Baek asked the other when he noticed the couple missing. "Did you notice them leaving?"

"Dunno," Sehun slurred, visibly inebriated. "Lu has the tolerance of a school girl. He's probably throwing up and Chanyeol has to hold his precious locks."

Baekhyun giggled at the comment and leaned closer to the young man. "If you see them, tell them I went home, okay?!"

"Oh, you wanna leave?" Sehun asked. "Wait, let me finish this one."

"Nah, it's okay." Baek smiled. "You can stay, I can go alone."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

Sehun shrugged. "Alright, if you say so. Don't get lost."

Leaving the drunk Sehun behind, Baekhyun made his way back to the mansion. It was a warm summer night and he enjoyed the soft breeze that swirled around his nose. With the key he had gotten from Luhan earlier the day, Baekhyun around twenty minutes later unlocked the door the mansion. The entrance hall was brightly lit, which had him frowning. He was sure that all lights were turned off when they've left the house in the afternoon.

"Hello?" he asked as the stepped further into the house. A strange noise had him yelping. His heart raced as the slowly stepped towards the room, the noises were coming from. He pressed his back against the wall, holding his breath for a second. His hand was shaking as he reached out to push the door open a little more. He leaned forwards and peeked through the gap, gasping at what he had to find in the room.

He tried, he really tried not to look but he couldn't help it. As frozen he stood behind the door, watching as Luhan bounced in Chanyeol's lap, moving up and down on the tall man's length. Luhan's previously perfect styled hair now was a mess, with stands of his bangs sticking to his forehead. He had his head thrown back which allowed Baek to see the couple of marks Chanyeol had left on his skin.

The tall man had his hands on Luhan's hips, holding onto them with fingers pressed into the flesh. Red scratches decorated his biceps and his toned chest. Baek's breath hitched as his best friend leaned forwards and bit down Luhan's nipple. The Chinese let out a high pitched moan of Chanyeol's name and gripped a handful of the man's black hair, tugging at it when Chanyeol sucked a hickey into his chest. "Mhh."

Baekhyun felt his stomach turning when Chanyeol sat back again, pleasurably watching as Luhan worked himself on him, moaning his name over and over again. At some point Luhan leaned forward, capturing Chanyeol's lips in a passionate kiss. "I love you," was breathed by Chanyeol and Baek's heart shattered into pieces as he could hear the words loud and clear. He bit his lip and eventually was able to turn away from the scene. He ran out of the house, down the garden towards the lake, crying out as he slumped to the ground at the edge to the water.

"No, no, no, no!" he screamed, smashing his fist into the sand. "No..." He let himself falling to the ground, rolling onto his back, staring into the night sky as he let his tears run free. He played with the sand under his palms and every now and then when he moved his hand a little to the left, he could dip his fingers into the cold water of the lake.

He turned to onto his side, looking at the lake as it lay there quiet and motionless. He moved his hand, listening to the sounds the water made as he created small waves. Baek sighed, tried to forget what he just saw but Chanyeol's face showed up every time he closed his eyes. "Fuck!" he cursed and struck into the water. Drops of the cold wet hit his face and it felt surprisingly good. He shifted back to his knees and splashed some water into his face.

The water that was running down his neck made him shiver. For a while, Baekhyun stared into the water until a strange idea crossed his mind. "Sehun said it's shallow..." he mumbled to himself as he got onto his feet. Not bothered to take of his shoes, Baek made a step into the blue. The water hugged his feet and calves and it wasn't as cold as he expected it to be, so he took another step. Step by step he walked further into the lake until the water reached his shoulder.

To look at how far away he was from the shore Baek turned around, shrieking as the ground under his feet suddenly gave away and he slid into the depths. "Help!" He rowed with his arms to keep himself over water. He gasped for air and tried to find some solid ground to stand on but he couldn't find any. "Help!"

The next time his head broke through the wet and cold surface, someone had him grabbed by his collar and pulled him towards the shore. Coughing out the water he had swallowed, Baek gasped for air.

"God, are you crazy?! I think you can't swim?!"

Still slightly coughing, Baek looked to the side. He met Sehun's shocked, pale face. Drops of water dripped down his wet hair onto his face. "I can't."

"Then what the hell are you doing here?!" Luhan's best friend almost shouted. "Do you want to die or what?!"

_Right now, yes._

"Of course not," Baek answered instead. He let himself fall to the ground and rolled onto his back, taking a deep breath. "Thank you for saving me."

Sehun let out a soundless laugh. "Be happy that I was there."

"Yeah," Baek sighed. "Why are you even here? I thought you wanted to stay there and drink with your friends."

"You were gone for like five minutes when I started to wonder how you'd be able to unlock the door. Then I remembered Luhan telling me that he's given you a spare key. And just in this moment I noticed that I've forgotten my key," Sehun told. "I didn't want to come home, sleeping outside just because all of you're already asleep."

Baekhyun chuckled. "But it's not even cold."

"Still," the blonde said. "I'd rather sleep in my bed than outside on a bench."

Humming, Baek rolled to the side. He looked at Sehun who sat only a few inches away from him. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you like Chanyeol? I mean, he's going to marry your best friend. Do you think he's the right one for Luhan?"

"He is." Sehun nodded. "He's definitely the right one. Chanyeol's a super nice guy and he helps Luhan to stay grounded. I do like him a lot. From the very first moment I knew that he's the right one for Lu."

"Yeah, he's a super nice guy," Baekhyun mumbled.

"May I ask you something, too?"

Baek nodded.

"You love Chanyeol, don't you?"

"Of course I love him, he's my best friend."

Sehun shook his head. "That's not what I mean. You're in love with him, right?"

"I...am." Baekhyun after a short term of silence, eventually answered. "I'm in love with him, yes."

"I feel you," the young man said, showing Baekhyun a smile. "It's a long, hard way and it'll hurt but you'll get over it."

"You were in love with Luhan?" Baek gasped, sitting up. His wet clothes stuck to his skin and his, with water filled, shoes made a strange noise when he moved.

"I was, yes. But I'm over it now and more than happy that Lu finally has found the one he wants to grow old with."

"Did you ever confess to him?"

Sehun smiled but shook his head. "I was close to do it but I didn't."

"Why didn't you?"

"I thought I couldn't take it anymore. Seeing Luhan together with Chanyeol hurt so bad, all I wanted was Chanyeol to go away. But then there was this day when Luhan came home with the ring on his finger and he just couldn't keep his eyes of it. And every time he looked at it, he smiled and his eyes were so full of love that I realized that hating Chanyeol didn't get me anything. He makes Luhan happy and seeing Luhan happy is what makes me happy. Maybe, Luhan will never love me as I do love him, but he loves me and that's all what matters. I'm a part of his life and I'll always be."

"So mature," Baekhyun mumbled. "I'm always sulky."

Sehun laughed at him. "You just have to learn to accept it." He stood up from the ground and offered Baekhyun a hand. "But let me tell you one thing." His face darkened after he had pulled the smaller to his feet. "Keep it."

"Keep what?" Baek asked, confused.

"Keep your feelings to yourself. Nothing would destroy your friendship more than you telling him that you're in love with him. Tell him one day, when you're over it. But not now. It could also destroy Chanyeol's relationship with Luhan. And that's the last thing you want, right?!"

"Ah..of course I'll keep it!" Baek stammered a little uneasy. He was taken aback by Sehun's direct and clear words.

"Alright. And now let's go inside," Sehun said and turned towards the mansion. "We need a shower and some dry clothes."

 

 

 

♣

 

 

 

Sehun's words stuck in his mind, even two weeks later. Chanyeol's and Luhan's wedding was just around the corner and Baekhyun's mood went down it's scale rapidly. His heart ached and he wanted nothing more than this wedding to be finally over, so he could bury himself somewhere until he'd be over Chanyeol. If he even ever would get over him.

Sighing he sunk down the couch in Chanyeol's and Luhan's apartment rubbed his face with both hands.

"What's with that sound?"

He looked up to Chanyeol and the large bowl of popcorn the tall man held in his hand. "It's nothing, I'm just tired."

"It was a hard week, huh?" Yeol uttered, sitting down next the his best friend. "Tomorrow it'll be over and we can relax again," he added with a chuckle.

"Are you nervous?" Baek asked, grabbing a handful of the sweet popcorn.

"I'm excited." Chanyeol beamed. "But not nervous. I still can't believe that I'll be a married man, tomorrow."

_Me neither._

Baek smiled at his best friend. "I'm happy for you. Luhan is perfect."

"Yes, he is," Yeol returned the smile. "Hey, maybe you'll find your perfect other half tomorrow. Aren't weddings famous for that. You go there and by the end of the night you're in love."

"If it would be that easy, I'd be already married." Baekhyun laughed. "Plus, I as your best man have no time to flirt. I have a lot to do."

"Then it would be easiest for you to take the other best men, huh?!" Chanyeol winked with a bright grin. "Or is Sehun not your type."

Baek rolled his eyes at his best friend and grabbed himself another handful of popcorn. "He's handsome, yes. But I don't know him enough to tell if he's my type or not."

"Hm," the tall man hummed. "You two seemed to get along quite good. You should ask him out."

"Oh, could you please stop that!" Baek whined, throwing some of the popcorn at Chanyeol.

"What?!" Yeol laughed, catching the snacks. "I just try to get you a man, what's wrong with that?"

"Just stop it okay?!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," Chanyeol chuckled. Batting his lashes, he leaned over and put his head on Baekhyun's small shoulder. "Forgive me?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"What's wrong with you tonight?"

"Nothing."

Chanyeol tilted his head and looked at his best friend. "Oh, come on. I know there's something. Tell me."

"I can't," Baek mumbled.

"Come on, just say it."

Baekhyun whined loudly. He turned to face Chanyeol. "Okay." He took a deep breath. "I know, I'm supposed your best man but maybe I should mention now, that I'm in love with you."

Chanyeol just started at him. The man sat there, with the bowl of popcorn in his lap, his eyes wide open and his mouth ajar. He didn't even blink.

_Fuck! Maybe I shouldn't have said it._

Quickly, Baek put on a fake smile and threw the rest of his popcorn at the shocked Chanyeol. " _Merong_!" he laughed. "Just kidding."

Chanyeol closed his eyes and sighed loudly and Baekhyun literally could hear the stone that fell from his best friends heart. "God, Baek," Yeol exhaled. "Don't scare me like this. Are you crazy?!"

"Oh, come on," Baekhyun laughed, even though his was actually hurt. "This was my revenge for you teasing me."

Yeol pointed at Baek, smiling. "That was mean. For a second I really thought you mean it."

_I do! I fucking love you!_

"What would you've done if I'd mean it."

In a blink of an eye, Chanyeol's expression changed from smiley to dead serious. "I don't know," he said. "If you now would tell me that you'd be in love with me, I'd probably turn away from you."

"Why?" Baek wanted to know.

"I...I can't explain but I wouldn't be able to spend time with you, knowing that you're in love with me. All our hugs and the pecks we shared suddenly would no longer be friendly because they have a different meaning to you. Does that even make sense?"

Slowly, Baekhyun nodded his head. "Yeah, it makes sense. I get where you're coming from."

"But," Chanyeol broke into a smile again. "I don't have to worry right? You're not in love with me, it was all just a joke and we can still sleep in one bed, huh?"

"Yeah." Baek returned the smile with Chanyeol nudged his shoulder. "Who the hell does even fall in love with you, Yoda!?"

"Luhan did, for example." Yeol grinned. "And I'm quite thankful he did. I can't wait to finally call him mine."

The night was short and in the morning Baekhyun did anything but feel good. Chanyeol as always smiled brighter than the sun and Baek felt bad for being in such a mood at his best friends wedding day.

Yeol swirled around the room in his elegant tuxedo, telling everyone how excited he was and Baek stood in the corner of the festive decorated church, wanting this day to be over as fast as possible.

"You look like shit," came Sehun's voice in a whisper and Baek just nodded at the words. "Try to smile, at least a little. Do it for Chanyeol."

_Easier said than done._

But nevertheless Baekhyun put on a smile and followed Luhan's best friend to the alter. He took place next to Chanyeol and patiently waited for Luhan to finally appear.

A pianist started to play a soft melody and family and friends rose up from their seats as the Chinese showed up. At the sight of his fiancé Chanyeol's eyes began to sparkle and his smile widened immediately.

Luhan looked stunning, Baek had to admit. The white suit hugged his frame perfectly and his bangs fell in soft waves over his forehead, framing his beautiful face. Tears rolled down his cheeks as soon as Chanyeol reached for his hand and a wave of awe echoed through the church when the tall man lovingly wiped the tears away.

The way they smiled at each other broke Baekhyun's heart and he had great trouble focusing on the couple. All the years he had dreamed of this moment. Of Chanyeol and him standing there, in front of the altar, getting married. Many nights his dreams were filled of scenarios of his life together with the tall man. Once he even dreamed that he and Chanyeol had a child. A little boy with big round eyes and Chanyeol's adorable elf ears. The dream was about Chanyeol coming home from work, surprising their little ball of sunshine with a giant Teddy bear. And while their boy hugged and kissed his new friend, telling him what had happened at the kindergarten, Chanyeol hugged and kissed him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and telling him how much he loved him.

But Baekhyun knew that none of his dream would ever get true, because it wasn't him who stood there to Chanyeol's left holding his hand, listening to the priest. No, it wasn't him. It was Luhan and Baekhyun's fantasies would forever remain dreams.

The priest found the perfect words for the ceremony and at some points Baekhyun was so touched that he had to swallow real hard. Chanyeol and Luhan said their vows, exchanged their rings and sealed the beginning of their married life with a sweet kiss.

Baekhyun was glad when he finally could leave the church. He waited until they arrived at the location for the party and excused himself. He needed some space, fresh air and time to get his head free. But even before he knew it, it was already dark and he had missed most of the celebrations.

He strolled through the park of the hotel area, thinking of how he could explain his absence.

"Where have you been?!"

Chanyeol's rather loud and with anger filled voice made Baekhyun jump. Actually, he didn't expect his friend to find him and he wasn't able to hide shock. "Chanyeol..." came out as a gasp.

"I asked you where you have been!" Yeol hissed through his teeth. He stood tall in front of Baek, it was somehow scary but Baekhyun kept himself together.

"I don't feel so good."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying," Baekhyun said.

"So?" he voiced out while raising a brow. "I've been your friend long enough to tell when you're lying at me, Byun Baekhyun! And right now, you're lying. So tell me, why did you ditch my wedding?!"

Baekhyun gulped down a stone as Baekhyun looked into his angry eyes. Chanyeol's breath was heavy and his hands balled into fists. Tears build up in Baek's eyes, he couldn't hold them back anymore. "I'm sorry," the small man choked out.

"This doesn't answer my question."

Chanyeol was angry, furious, as he gripped his friend's wrist pulling him close.

"Chanyeol...let go of me..."

"Not until you tell me why you weren't there."

"Chanyeol...please..." Baekhyun cried, trying to wiggle out of his hold. "Let go..."

"No."

"Please..." Baek begged again. "I...I can't..."

Chanyeol furrowed his brows, looking at the crying other. "What do you can not?" he asked, finally losing his grip. Baekhyun quickly pulled away and backed away from the taller. "Unbelievable," Chanyeol laughed out, dryly. "It's my wedding and you don't even try to be happy for me."

"That's not true," Baekhyun almost shouted at him, turning away.

"So? Then tell me, why you weren't there, huh? Where were you after the ceremony? Where were you at the banquet? Where were you when Luhan and I entered the hall as a married couple?"

"Chanyeol, stop!" Baekhyun cried even harder, tears uncontrollable rolling down his cheeks, staining his cheeks.

"No, I won't stop," Chanyeol told. "I won't stop until I know why my best friend was the only one missing on my wedding day."

"You want to know it!" Baekhyun screamed out eventually losing it. "You want to know why I wasn't there?!"

"Yes!"

"Because it's true what I've said yesterday. I love you, Chanyeol! I fucking love you!" Baekhyun yelled at him. "I'm in love with you and I can't bear it seeing you getting married to another man, knowing that you're going to spend your life with him."

Chanyeol's eyes were wide open as he stared at Baekhyun, clearly in shock. His mouth was slightly open, his lower lip trembled like he wanted to say something but no words escaped his mouth.

Baekhyun smiled at him, wiping away the still flowing tears with the back of his  hand. "I love you, Chanyeol," he said again, calm this time. "It's not that I'm not happy for you but it hurts me seeing you with someone else. I tried to hide my feelings, really tried to hold everything back but I just couldn't. I'm sorry for ruining your day."

Chanyeol didn't say a word. Frozen he stood in his place, looking at his friend like Baekhyun was something he hadn't seen before. His reaction didn't surprise Baekhyun and again he showed him a soft smile. "I guess it's over now, huh?" Baekhyun laughed out. For quite a while the two of them stood there in the dark between the trees until Chanyeol moved a limb. He didn't say a word only once again looked Baekhyun into the eyes before he walked away, leaving the smaller alone.

A deep sigh left Baekhyun as he sunk to his knees, not bothering if his suit could get dirty. He watched Chanyeol walking away from him with a sad smile and tears in his eyes. "I fucked up."

"Yes, you did."

Baekhyun smiled at Sehun's answer and turned his head to the side. The young man was leaning against a tree, looking at Baek with an emotionless expression. "Come one, tell me how dumb I am."

"I guess you already know how dumb you are.", Sehun said. "Still, I'm curious why you didn't keep it."

"I couldn't. I simply couldn't."

"You said, you guess that it's over now, what does that mean?" Luhan's best friend wanted to know.

Baek sighed. "It doesn't matter how it started but he told me that he'd turn away from me if I'd be in love with him. He'd end our friendship."

"So, that means you've just lost your best friend, hm?"

"I did, yes."

Sehun pushed himself off the tree and walked over to Baekhyun. "Come." He offered him a hand. "I'll drive you home."

"You'll miss the party," Baek told, reaching for the hand.

"I won't miss much if I'll be gone for an hour."

"Thank you." Sehun just smiled at him and pulled him up.

 

 

 

♦

 

 

 

Baekhyun was surprised to see Chanyeol standing behind the door, when he opened it. Ever since he had confessed his love to the tall man, he hadn't heard from him. And so it surprised him, that Chanyeol visited him. "Chanyeol!" he gasped. "Wh...what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" the taller asked.

"Sure." Baek nodded and opened the door wider so his best friend could come in. "Do...uh...do you want something to drink?"

"Why did you say that?" Chanyeol asked.

"Huh?"

"Why did you confess?"

Baek swallowed. "I...I don't know..." he mumbled, gazing to the floor. He couldn't look Chanyeol in the eyes.

"Why didn't you keep it?" Chanyeol whispered and at his sudden thick voice Baekhyun eventually looked up. His breath hitched at the tears that rolled down his best friend's cheeks. "Why couldn't you just keep it? I did, too..."

"You..you did too?" Baek repeated the words. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I've loved you," Yeol answered. "I was in love with you, Baekhyun. For a long time, I was in love with you!"

Baekhyun couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You were in love with me?" he whispered.

"I was."

"I...I didn't know...why didn't you say something?!"

Chanyeol showed a small smile, wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his hoodie. "Because I've always thought you just saw me as your best friend. You went out, had various dates and so I thought I wouldn't have a chance."

"No...no this is..."

"It's true, Baekhyun," Chanyeol said. "I've been in love with you. I kept my feelings to myself and accepted that I'd never be more than just your best friend. And when I was finally over you, I've met Luhan."

Baekhyun started to cry. Knowing that his best friend had the same feelings for him as he just had for Chanyeol was too much for him. He slapped a hand over his mouth and cried out.

"I'm...I'm just here to tell you that I still love you but not as I did before. I'm over you and all I see you as is a friend, my best friend. I love Luhan and nothing will change that. I want to spend the rest of my life with him," Yeol said. "But, I don't want to lose you. You mean a lot to me and I know that I'd miss you."

Baek only nodded his head.

"I know it's hard but maybe we should take a break, we need it. Maybe, and that's what I hope, you'll get over me in this time so we can start all over."

"Yeah..." Baek breathed.

"So, you're okay with it?"

Looking up at Chanyeol, he nodded. "I am."

"Great." Yeol gave a small smile." Call me whenever you feel ready."

"Okay..." Baekhyun whispered. He watched as Chanyeol turned away and reached for the door knob. "Chanyeol?"

"Hm?" the tall man hummed and peeked at him. "What is it?"

"If..." Baek began. "If you would've confessed back then or if would've confessed to you earlier...do you think that..."

"Yes," Chanyeol said, nodding his head slightly. "If it would've been like this, it would've been you there at the church, yesterday."

 

 

 

"It would've been you."

  



End file.
